Danny Phantom (Film Series)
Danny Phantom is a live action Science-Fiction Action Adventure Superhero film series based on the Nickelodeon Animated Series of the same name which ran from 2004-2007. The film series is considerabely edgier than the animated series. Plot When Danny was 14, his parents were working on a portal to a realm filled entirely with ghosts, but unfortunately, it didn't work, when his parents left, Danny started taking a look inside the machine, when the portal started up, Danny was zapped, when he woke up, he realised he was given supernatural ghost powers, he also noticed that multiple ghosts were passing through the portal, so Danny decided to become a vigilante trying to put the ghosts back. Cast Protagonists *'Nathan Kress' as Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom-A normal teenage boy, Danny's life was changed when an accident in his parent's lab bonded Danny's DNA with Ectoplasm, giving Danny a 'Ghost Form' which he could shift in and out of at will, the accident also gave Danny several new superpowers. When Danny and his friends notice several Ghosts attacking the city, Danny decides to use his new powers to become a Ghost Fighting Vigilante known as 'Ghost Boy'. *'Lucy Hale' as Samantha Manson-Danny's Gothic Girlfriend, Samantha shows mixed feelings when Danny reveals he has been given Ghost Powers, but soon accepts it, Sam also greatly supports Danny's vigilante activities. *'Leon Thomas III' as Tucker Foley/Techno-Danny's best friend, Tucker is a technical wizard and a straight A student (Except in Gym Class) who helps Danny in several of his Vigilante activities and even created several of Danny's vigilante equipment. He helps Danny under the alias 'Techno' *'Ariana Grande' as Jasmine Fenton-Danny's Older sister, at first, she is unaware that Danny is the Vigilante 'Ghost Boy' and is also unaware of Danny's powers, she believes herself to be the 'normal' member of the family. She acts like a surrogate mom for Danny, believing him to be a naïve child in need of guidance. She is shown to be greatly interested in fashion, music and movies. *'Paul Wight Jr (The Big Show)' as Jack Fenton-Danny and Jazz's Ghost Hunting Scientist Father, having an interest in the paranormal since he was a child, Jack has made it his personal mission to prove the world that he is a worthy Ghost Hunter. When he finds out about the vigilante, Ghost Boy, he makes it his personal goal to catch Ghost Boy himself. He often tends to act irrationally and his size often proves to be a problem and makes him a bit of a klutz. *'Deena Dill' as Madeline Fenton-Danny and Jazz's mother and Jack's wife, Maddie is a scientist like her husband, she is also the more down-to-earth and sensible of the two. Maddie is an accomplished Martial Artist. Unlike in the original animated series, while Maddie does support Jack's Ghost Hunting Activities, she is not his Ghost Hunting partner. *'Aubrey K. Miller' as Dani Phantom-Danny's clone who was accidently created by Vlad while trying to clone Danny, originally created to capture Danny to perfect the cloning process, Dani eventually rebelled against Vlad and became one of Danny's allies. Antagonists Note: Only certain villains have been confirmed, the following is only an idea of who would play the characters if they ever are confirmed. *'Christopher Walken' as Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius-Vlad is an old family friend of the Fentons, his face was scarred years ago by an accident during an experiment with Jack and Maddie, while his face healed, he developed Ghost Powers that appear superior to Danny's. He is eventually elected mayor of Amity Park. *'Josh Peck' as The Box Ghost-A comic relief villain, Box Ghost's crimes mainly just involve boxes and he is always easily defeated. *'Avan Jogia' as Dark Danny-Danny's evil counterpart from the future, made by crossing Danny's ghost powers with Vlad's, Dark Danny became a psychopathic mass murderer. *'Brenda Song' as Desiree-A genie ghost, Desiree is compelled to grant any wish she hears. *'Hayley Kiyoko' as Ember McLain-A rockstar ghost who uses music to her advantage. *'Nicolas Cage' as Johnny 13-A biker ghost with a knack for causing bad luck, his shadow has a mind of it's own, and he uses it to spread bad luck. *'Eva Mendes' as Kitty-Johnny 13's girlfriend, Kitty can spread her eccence into her clothes to form herself around anyone who wears them. *'Ray Stevenson' as Skulker-A deadly bounty hunter and assassin, Skulker is one of Danny's most deadly foes, he uses lethal force to get his targets. Ray Stevenson was picked for this role due to the role being quite similar to Ray Stevenson's role as 'The Punisher'. *'Uma Thurman' as Penelope Spectra-A villainess ghost, Spectra has the ability to disguise herself as a human, and maintains her human form's youthful appearance and beauty by feeding on people's misery. *'Jeremy Irons' as Nicolai Technus-A scientist ghost with technopathy, Technus is a genius inventor and a master with technology. This version of Technus is more like Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron, as he is constantly upgrading himself. *'Dolph Lundgren' as Walker-The Vigilante Warden of the largest prison in the Ghost Zone. Like Ray Stevenson being cast as Skulker due to Skulker being similar to Ray Stevenson's portrayal of the Punisher, Dolph was cast as walker due to Walker being similar to Lundgren's own portrayal of The Punisher. *'Keke Palmer' as Valerie Gray-A former popular student at Casper High and a former love interest of Danny, Valerie is a rival Ghost Hunting Vigilante, she possesses Ghost Hunting equipment superior to Danny's. *Guys in White-A government agency who work to eliminate all ghost existence, including Danny. **'Will Smith' as Operative K **'Jay Hernendez' as Operative O **'Common' as Operative L **'Joel Kinnaman' as Operative M *'Jon Cryer' as Freakshow-A human circus ringmaster who was granted ghost powers Minor Characters *'Matt Smith' as Mr. Lancer-Danny, Sam and Tucker's teacher at Casper High, originally portrayed as a mean teacher, he eventually is shown to be kinder. He is also shown to be a bit of a wimp. *'Glen Powell' as Dash Baxter-The popular jock at Casper High, Dash is a bully and the main rival of Danny at Casper High, inspite of this, he is shown to be a big fan of Danny's vigilante alter ego. *'Aaron Yoo' as Kwan-Dash's best friend, unlike Dash, Kwan isn't a bully and is actually quite nice, he is also a member of the Casper High Football team, like Dash, Kwan is also a major supporter of Danny's vigilante alter ego. *'Victoria Justice' as Paulina Sanchez-Danny's ex girlfriend and the most popular girl at Caper High, she is a cheerleader. She is shown to be in love with Danny's Vigilante Alter Ego, however, inspite of this, and the fact that she and Danny have dated in the past, she does not like Danny's human self. *'Abigail Breslin' as Star-Kwan's girlfriend and Paulina's best friend, she is another popular student at Casper High and is a cheerleader like Paulina, however, she is actually quite nice, like Kwan. *'Jai Courtney' as Lance Thunder-A News Reporter who is always reporting on Ghost attacks. *'Jim Parrack' as Amorpho-A Shapeshifting ghost who loves to cause trouble, he is a nice ghost and regrets when his jokes go too far. Films To Be Added... Changes from the Original Series To Be Added... Trivia To Be Added... Gallery To Be Added... Category:Comedy Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Do not Edit